Strength and Beauty
by Greykushiro
Summary: Muchos me han preguntado cómo y cuándo conocí al Campeón de Hoenn, Steven Stone, y he decidido responder a esta pregunta apoyándome en mis diarios de cuando era pequeño. Con ellos, relataré nuestro encuentro y nuestro viaje en busca de nuestros destinos como Coordinador y Líder de Gimnasio y como Campeón de la Liga de la región de Hoenn...
1. El amante de las piedras

_**1. EL LOCO AMANTE DE LAS PIEDRAS**_

Muchos me han preguntado día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, mi encuentro con el actual Campeón de Hoenn, Steven Stone, el día que le conocí. Bueno, ante tal masa de gente preguntando siempre lo mismo, he decidido dar a conocer este hecho con unos diaros que encontré por casa donde relaté mi encuentro con él y las experiencias que pasamos juntos hasta ser lo que hoy somos: Líder de Gimnasio y Campeón. Temo decirles que mi encuentro con él no fue más que un día en la escuela de Ciudad Férrica como compañeros de la misma clase. En efecto, no fue en ningún combate ni nada parecido. Fue en un primer y simple día de colegio donde nuestras aventuras comenzaron...

Apenas tenía 7 años. Nací y me crié en Ciudad Arrecípolis, pero nos tuvimos que trasladar a Ciudad Férrica ante la falta de escuelas en las demás ciudades y, según mis padres, ya iba siendo hora de que aprendiera algo sobre los pokémon que no fuera ni peinarlos ni lavarlos, porque sí: yo quería ser coordinador, pero mi padre aquello no le veía productivo. En cambio, mi madre me regaló un Luvdisc para que aprendiera a cuidarlo.

Luvdisc era mi único amigo. Era, y soy, algo tímido a la hora de hacer amistades y con Luvdisc me llevé la mar de bien desde el primer día. Su forma de corazón rosado y sus ojitos cariñosos... ¡Por no mencionar que es de tipo Agua! ¡Me encantan los pokémon de tipo Agua! Tan bellos, tan tranquilos, tan inteligentes... En contraste con los tipo Acero de Steven: brutos, duros, fríos...

Sí, cuando le conocí supe que éramos dos polos opuestos, pero como si su propio cuerpo fuera una coraza de acero, nunca sospeché de la existencia de esa extraña habilidad innata que tenía y, con el paso del tiempo, esa magnífica habilidad, como yo la califico, o habilidad maldita, como él la califica, salió a la luz dejándome atontado, pasmado... Y es que, a pesar de sus despistes al ver una mísera piedrecita, estaba ante el mayor genio en combates pokémon...

Durante el primer día de colegio, nos tocó hablar sobre nuestro pokémon. Yo estaba sentado atrás, alejado de la clase peinando y hablando con Luvdisc. A veces, sentía que mis compañeros me observaban preguntándose quién era ese niño o si era autista y yo me sonrojaba. Quería pasar lo más desapercibido posible, pero cuando terminó un niño de exhibir a su Nincada usando Golpes Furia en una piedra, la profesora se dio cuenta de mi existencia:

-¡Wallace! ¡Te toca!

Como robots, todos los niños giraron sus cabezas hasta observarme y, sonrojado por la máxima atención que se dirigía hacia mí, cogí a mi Luvdisc y me dirigí a la pizarra. Estaba tan nervioso que casi ahogo a mi Luvdisc y tan sonrojado que se podría haber frito un huevo en mi cara.

-H-Hola... Me llamo Wallace... Soy de Arrecípolis... Y éste es mi amigo Luv...

-¡STONE! ¡¿OTRA VEZ HACIENDO LO QUE LE DA LA GANA?!

Aquel grito cortó de raíz mi discurso y maldije colorado a ese tal Stone por cortarnos a mí y a mi querido y bello Luvdisc.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y un niño con el pelo gris metálico y los ojos grises entró en la clase como si su vida fuera en ello. No había parte del uniforme escolar que no estuviera en su sitio. Tras recobrar el aliento, se colocó la chaqueta y saludó educadamente a la clase.

-Stone-habló la profesora-, ¿dónde te habías metido?

-Verá... Es que no me acordaba de que hoy había clase y, entre una cosa y otra, estuve buscando minerales.

-¿Minerales? Anda, siéntate.

Y, con una sonrisa inocente, se sentó en su pupitre.

-Sigue, Wallace, por favor.

Hubiera seguido de no ser por aquel niño, pero estaba completamente en blanco. Cuando por fin reaccioné, el mismo condenado niño saltó.

-¡Por Groudon! ¡Mirad!

Y se tiró de cabeza al suelo. Todos le observamos tirado en el suelo rebuscando algo hasta que vimos que sostenía en alto... Una mísera piedra. Sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de descubrir oro y, mientras hablaba, se le trababa la lengua. Parecía que hablaba consigo mismo y no con nosotros. La sorpresa estuvo cuando llamó a su pokémon: una piedra con forma de pata y con un ojo enntró rompiendo una ventana y se colocó al lado del niño con los mismo, o mismo ojo apasionado. Aquel pokémon relucía como si fuera especial, con ese color gris metálico y amarillo...

-¡Mira qué ternura! ¡Qué belleza! ¡Beldum, es hermosa!

Y ambos suspiraron a la vez. De pronto, al pasar la mano por encima, su rostro se ensombreció:

-¿Alguien tiene un Nincada?

Uno de los niños asintió temblando.

-¿Tiene las garras muy afiladas, verdad?

Todos miramos al Nincada y, en efecto, tenía las garras curtidas. Aquél era el niño que salió antes que yo y nos mostró a su Nincada y sus Golpes Furia...

-Has estado entrenando con esta piedra, ¿verdad? Los arañazos lo delatan. Las piedras me cuentan cosas-dijo mientras la acariciaba.

Pues bien. Había oído hablar sobre gente que hablaba con los pokémon, pero NUNCA había oído hablar de gente que habla con las piedras. Era obvio que ese niño necesitaba ayuda urgentemente...

Tras observarla minuciosamente, lanzó la piedra con desgana como si nada (rompiendo otra ventana) y se sentó, junto con su fiel Beldum en el pupitre.

Ésta fue la primera vez que vi a Steven Stone, un loco y demente amante de las piedras, el que peor notas sacaba en clase, sin saber que tenía delante al futuro Campeón de la Liga de la región de Hoenn. Más tarde, el tiempo me lo revelaría...


	2. Steven, Steven Stone

_**2. STEVEN, STEVEN STONE**_

Desde aquel día, vi a Steven como un simple aficionado amante de piedras. Ya me dirán a mí qué tiene de especial unos pedruscos, pero bueno... Todas las clases llevaban el mismo esquema: entrábamos en clase y su pupitre estaba siempre vacío, aparecía a la media hora corriendo y disculpándose, y durante las clases y el recreo se apasionaba a hablarnos sobre piedras y sus diferentes componentes, pero lo que más me despertaba la curiosidad es que siempre, pero siempre, estaba al lado suyo Beldum. Y toda piedra que apasionara a Steven, le apasionaba a Beldum, toda clase que aburriera a Steven, le aburría a Beldum también. Allá por donde fuera Steven, a dos centímetros andaba Beldum. Como ya dije, me pareció bastante peculiar, y más tarde me contaría el propio Steven la causa de eso...

Se podría decir que en mi clase todos estábamos al mismo nivel en conocimientos, pero no tanto en batallas. Cada vez que había un examen práctico, tenía miedo de que mi Luvdisc pudiera acabar sucio y solo daba la orden de que esquivara cualquier ataque. Un desastre, vamos. Pero lo de Steven llegaba a otro grado: catástrofe. Le tocaba pelear y solo se afanaba por mirar el suelo buscando piedras. Pero ocurría algo bastante peculiar: da igual cuántas veces atacaras a Beldum, él nunca caía debilitado y nunca tenía ningún rasguño. El combate solía acabar con Steven rindiéndose y corriendo en busca de piedras, lo que le suponía un suspenso tan grande como el Centro Astronómico de Ciudad Algaria. Y sí, aunque parezca extraño, el futuro Campeón era el peor alumno del colegio: un negado en batallas pokémon.

Eso es lo primero que pensé yo antes de que ocurriera aquel incidente, aquél en el cual pasé de llamarle Stone a llamarle Steven...

Para unir más nuestros vínculos con los de nuestros pokémon, la profesora nos reunió en clase y nos dio un mapa a cada uno:

-Todos los años, se celebra en este colegio "La búsqueda de la bandera", la cual consiste en ir al Túnel Fervegal con vuestros pokémon y conseguir vuestra bandera. Este mapa os indicará a cada uno el camino hasta llegar allí. Podéis ir juntos o por separados, da igual. Pero que sepáis que no tendréis ayuda de nadie. Solo de vuestros pokémon. Si se debilitan o algo por el estilo, solo tendréis que dar al botón rojo de vuestro walkie y estaremos allí. ¡Que tengáis mucha suerte todos!

Al decir aquellas últimas palabras, todos salieron como si de una estampida de Tauros por la puerta y yo me quedé recagado observando a Luvdisc. El Túnel Fervegal... Un sitio bastante sucio... ¿Y si se manchaba mi querido y bello Luvdisc? Con estos pensamientos, me interné en la Ruta 116 con mi querido Luvdisc al hombro.

-Debemos conseguir la bandera y volver antes de que te ensucies... O sino, papá no nos dejará entrar en casa... Pero, no quiero ensuciarme y...

Y me comí el suelo. Mi querido Luvdisc fue a parar a un arbusto y yo tenía toda la cara dentro de un charco de barro. Me pregunté mil veces con qué estúpido tronco o roca me había tropezado, pero al sacar la cara del barro y limpiármela un poco con Pistola Agua de Luvdisc, mis sospechas desaparecieron al ver un resplandor metálico en el cielo.

-Fascinante... Simplemente fascinante... Beldum, creo que esta piedra merece un sitio mejor.

Ahí estaba ese tal Stone, el farolillo rojo de la clase. Había tropezado con él mientras estaba agachado observando, como no, una piedra y ni siquiera se había inmutado al chocar con él.

-¡Tú!

Stone levantó la cabeza y me observó confuso.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo qué?

-¡Has manchado a mi Luvdisc y he caído en un charco de barro!

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡No te hagas el tonto!

-Pues, lo siento... Esto... ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Wallace-suspiré ante la ignorancia del niño-. ¿No vas con nadie?

-Je... ¿Quién querría ir con el pelele de la clase?

Aquello lo decía con una gran sonrisa, pero eso a mí me apenó un poco.

-Y tú, Wallace... ¿Por qué vas solo?

-Es que... Soy algo tímido...

-Ya veo... ¡Oye, si no es molestia, podríamos ir los dos juntos!

-¿Los dos juntos?-ya me veía buscando piedras en vez de banderas.

-¡Sí! Yo conozco todos los alrededores como la palma de mi mano y alguien de Arrecípolis no sabría ni por dónde empezar.

A decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de por donde ir, pero lo último que dijo me dejó anonadado.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy de Arrecípolis?

-Fácil-se levantó y se sacudió las rodillas-. Los ciudadanos de Arrecípolis se les conoce por sus pokémon de tipo Agua y tus vestimentas, azul y blanca... Son los colores de Arrecípolis. Basta con observar un poco y lo descubres todo.

-Vaya...

-¡Ven! ¡Sígueme!

Ambos corrimos por las malezas esquivando todo tipo de pokémon y llegamos a una cueva.

-Éste es el Túnel Fervegal. Aquí he venido muchas veces a buscar piedras con mi padre-me iba explicando mientras nos internábamos.

-¿Con tu padre? ¿También es buscador de piedras?

-No. Es el presidente de Empresas Devon.

Bueno, ahí me remató. ¡Ya decía yo que aquel apellido me sonaba! ¡Él era hijo del Señor Stone, el presidente de la empresa más famosa de Hoenn! ¡Creadora de las Deportivas y del PokeNav! ¡Tenía ante mí al hijo de la persona más importante de Hoenn! ¡Y quién sabe si del mundo!

-¡¿Eres hijo... Del Señor Stone?! ¡Por eso te llaman por tu apellido!

-Claro, pero te pido que me llames por mi nombre... No me gusta que me recuerden que soy un Stone...

-¿Por qué?

-Mi padre se pasa todo el día diciendo que yo heredaré su empresa algún día y cosas por el estilo...

-¡Pero eso es fantástico! ¡El hombre más rico de...!

-¡No!

Era la primera vez que me levantaba la voz seriamente. Le miré y pude observar en su mirada un poco de tristeza.

-No quiero que me encierren... No quiero estar en un despacho encerrado...-se agachó y cogió una piedra-. Yo quiero ser libre. Ver mundo. No estoy hecho para estar quieto en un mismo sitio. Incluso he pensado en partir en un largo viaje por todo Hoenn para encontrar más piedras...

No sé si fue imaginaciones mías, pero su rostro se ensombreció mientras examinaba aquella piedra, la cual tenía un brillo metálico bastante misterioso. Sin embargo, la dejó como si nada en el suelo y nos adentramos en la sala donde estaban las banderas. Sólo quedaban dos: una azul y otra roja.

-La roja debe ser la mía...-la observó y chasqueó con la lengua con fastidio-. Tsk, pone Stone...

-¿Y cómo te llamas, entonces?-le pregunté mientras cogía la mía.

-¿Sabes que eres la primera persona en preguntarme mi nombre?-me dijo con una sonrisa-. Steven, Steven Stone.

-Bien, pues de ahora en adelante te llamaré Steven.

Los dos nos reímos a carcajadas. Podría asegurar que, en ese mismo instante, fue cuando forjamos nuestra amistad, que a día de hoy dura. Pero nuestras carcajadas fueron interrumpidas por un Onix furioso.

-Parece ser... Que le hemos molestado... ¿Eh, Steven?

Me giré y le vi que había caído en su vicio...

-¡Mira qué piedra, Beldum! ¡Es preciosa!

-¡Steven! ¡No es el momento!

Pero no me oía. El Onix se avalanzó sobre mí y no me quedó otra que esquivar sus ataques. Ordenaba una y otra vez que esquivara los ataques a mi Luvdisc, pero supe que aquello no nos salvaría. Recapacité en las clases: Agua vence a Piedra, ¿no? Podía probar...

-¡Luvdisc, Pistola Agua!

El ataque dio en el blanco, pero su cola arremetió contra nosotros, estampanándonos contra la pared. Con mi último segundo de consciencia, pude ver cómo aquel Onix se derrumbaba en el suelo...

...

-¡Wallace! ¡Hijo mío!

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a mi padre ayudándome a levantarme del suelo junto con la profesora.

-Recibimos una llamada de tu walkie para que viniésemos a buscarte.

-Pero, si yo no he pulsado el botón...-y me vino a la cabeza Steven-. ¡¿Y Steven?! ¡¿Está bien?!

-Hace una hora que se fue a casa. Eso sí...-la maestra observó la bandera que estaba en la pared-no se llevó su bandera el muy despistado. Anadaba gritando que había encontrado una piedra fantástica. Nunca aprenderá...

Ya veo, así que fue Steven quién pulsó el botón para que vinieran a recogerme... Pero, ¿por qué no me esperó?

-¡Mi gran hijo! ¡Tuviste que luchar muy duro!

-Era un Onix enorme...

-¡Qué Onix y qué tonterías! ¡Tú no has derrotado a un Onix, hijo!

Y, detrás de él, pude ver un gran Steelix... ¡UN STEELIX! ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡Yo estaba seguro de que había derrotado a un Onix, no a un Steelix! Mi asombro quedó también reflejado en mi Luvdisc, que no dábamos crédito a lo que estábamos viendo. Me acerqué atontado al Steelix y pude ver que tenía un chichón como si algo duro le hubiera acertado en la cabeza... Como si le hubieran lanzado una roca recubierta de acero... Acero... Roca... Y me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Beldum. ¿Podría ser que Steven le venció al ver que evolucionó? Si era así, ¿cómo supo que evolucionaría?

-Vamos, hijo, estás agotado...

Confuso aún, nos alejamos del Túnel Fervegal sin percatarme siquiera que había una piedra menos en aquel túnel... La misma que Steven Stone examinó nada más entrar... Aquella piedra con ese misterioso brillo metálico... ¿Supo él, a través de esa piedra, que Onix evolucionaría? Y, lo más importante, ¿quién era en realidad el farololli rojo de clase? ¿Quién era en realidad Steven Stone?


End file.
